


I'll Give The World To You

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Glee - Freeform, Hummel-Anderson Child(ren) - Freeform, Hummel-Anderson Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Klaine, Love, M/M, Marriage, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Original Hummel-Anderson Child, Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Past Mpreg, Twins, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt and Blaine deal with their daughters' being bullied.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 3





	I'll Give The World To You

Kurt stood at his white marble kitchen counter, preparing a snack for his girls. It was just past 3:30 and he knew they’d be home around 3:45, as they are everyday like clockwork. He decided to get a little creative with their snack for this afternoon, something along the lines of ants on a log. It’s not that creative but he knew his girls would love the art aspect of their food. He’s taken it upon himself to keep their lunches as extravagant as they are. Every morning, he packs their lunches into a pink and purple bento box, giving them their main course, followed by a snack, fruit, vegetables, and a small dessert. He makes sure to cover all the food groups since obviously he’s not at school with them for lunch.

As he cleaned off the stalks of celery, Kurt hummed a soft tune to himself to make up for the quietness in the house. He works from home so he’s used to the silence during the day until his family gets home. He got out two plates for his girls and began to cut up the celery. He filled the center with peanut butter and placed three raisins on each. He licked his finger as it had peanut butter on it and plated his daughters’ snacks.

The closing of a car door could be heard outside and he smiled to himself bringing their plates to the table, along with a fruit punch juice box.

He walked into the living room awaiting his husband and daughters. When they walked in, his smile grew but soon faded once he saw how upset his girls looked. He lost his breath as they slowly walked over to him. He noticed how red their cheeks were and could see their tear stains on their faces.

He shares a look with Blaine who was sadly frowning at his husband. “Go eat your snack girls. Mommy and daddy will be there in a minute.” He tells them. They listen to their father and continue their zombie-like pace to the kitchen while Blaine sat Kurt down on the couch.

“What happened?” Kurt asks, looking to Blaine for an explanation. His husband set his hand on his knee and sighs before looking up into his baby blue eyes. “When I picked up the girls from after school, their teacher was there and had told me that some kids in their class have been picking on them and-”

“-Oh god.” Kurt’s hand rushed to his face as he began to cry. Blaine sympathetically squeezed Kurt’s thigh, trying to prevent his own tears that threatened to spill. “I know.” He swallows while watching his husband continue to break down. “She told me that they pick on the girls because they have gay parents and that it’s not normal to have a mom and dad with two guys instead of a guy and girl.”

Kurt’s shoulder’s bobbed feeling his heart shattered into a million pieces. Blaine moved over on the couch and pulled his husband into his arms, rubbing his back while keeping his own emotions at ease. Kurt just felt so hurt and was devastated that his girls were getting treated this way.

As he slowly brings himself together, Blaine lets go of him and wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his oversized cardigan. “W-What...What else did s-she say?” Kurt asks with a strong whimper in his voice. “She said that she’s taken it to the principal and they’re most likely going to call us in for a meeting. Apparently it’s been going on for more than a week now. She seemed very upset about it too, Kurt.”

“But my babies…” Kurt loses his voice as he starts to sob again. “They’re just little girls, Blaine. How can kids be so cruel?” He asks, hoping his husband has an answer. Blaine just stayed quiet and shrugged unsure of what to even say. He’s just as upset and heartbroken as Kurt is but knows he has to be strong for them, his girls at least.

Blaine reached for Kurt’s hand and held it in his, giving it a squeeze. “Look at me.” He says and Kurt’s tear filled eyes meet Blaine’s delicate hazel eyes, cracking a somber smile. “It’s going to be okay and we are going to figure it out, Kurt.” He says, slowly nodding his head. “I made a vow to protect you and protect them and that is exactly what I’m going to do.” Kurt nods and leans forward allowing their lips to touch in a kiss. They pull apart and Blaine smiles still holding onto Kurt’s hand, “Let’s go see them.”

The two of them get up from their living room couch and walk into the kitchen, hand in hand. Kurt frowned as their girls ate their snack in silence. All you could hear was the crunching of the celery as they chewed and the slurping sounds from their juice box after taking a few sips.

Blaine lets go of Kurt’s hand and goes pulls out Ava’s chair, picking her up, and sitting her on his lip. Kurt does the same with Olivia and she continues to eat her snack while being coddled on her mother’s arms. He squeezes her and rests his chin on her shoulder.

“Girls.” Kurt speaks up and clears his throat. They both looked at him and he just wanted to cry but kept it together for their sake. “Daddy and I love you both so much and we are going to fix this, okay?” They both nod and he and his husband smile at each other. “Okay, now give me a hug and kiss.” Olivia turns to hug her mommy while Ava hops off Blaine’s lap and does the same as her sister. Both gave her a big hug and kissed his cheek with their little lips. “Aww, does daddy get any love?” Blaine asks, holding his arms out. The girls giggled and nod, skipping over to their father who sat in the other chair. Blaine loves his girls so much and it was killing him inside that this was happening to his daughters but he knows that they are going to fight it and overcome it, together, as a family.

After the girls finished their snack, they started on their homework while Blaine and Kurt worked on dinner together. He wanted to make something elegant tonight but also wanted to cheer his girls up so they decided to make homemade pizza, just for tonight.

Once the girls had their homework done, they helped their parents make the pizza. Kurt and Blaine always loved seeing their girls’ so happy and laughing. It made them happy and proud to be their parents. That night, the family enjoyed their pizza together then went on to play some games, trying to ease their minds off the subject for a while. By 9:30, both girls had been bathed and were tucked into their beds. Kurt and Blaine gave them each a kiss goodnight then carried on to their own bedroom for the night.

The two escaped to their giant white bathroom and Kurt locked the door as Blaine started to run the faucet. He added in a few drops of eucalyptus oil into the tub as it filled with hot water. They both got undressed and Blaine stepped into the tub first then allowed his husband to follow. He lowered Kurt’s body under the hot water and sat him in between his legs, letting Kurt lean back against his chest.

With a heavy sigh, Kurt closed his eyes and inhaled the relaxing scent of the eucalyptus oil. Blaine had his arms around his husband’s lean body and lightly smiled as his husband’s hair tickled his chin.

“Remember many years ago we would do this late at night when I was pregnant with them?” Kurt asks. “Mhm, all too well.” Blaine responds, thinking back to those nights Kurt was so uncomfortable that a hot bath seemed to help with the discomfort. “You would be up all night, crying because they wouldn’t stop kicking and you were in so much pain from it and I felt awful that you had to suffer through it.” He adds while nuzzling his nose in the back of Kurt’s head. “They would only stay calm whenever you were around. They always knew when their daddy was home from your voice and when you would rub my belly.” Blaine smiles, still remembering Kurt’s entire pregnancy with their daughters.

“They’re so innocent and safe inside my belly. I wish...I wish that I can just protect them from everyone in the world.” Kurt says and keeps his eyes closed as he had a clear image in his head of when they first met their baby girls. It was a long journey but when they were born, Kurt and Blaine knew that it was up to them to always put their girls first before anything else. They came before their parents.

“I know baby.” Blaine’s arms tighten around Kurt’s body, bringing him closer to his chest. “We’re gonna get through this.” He cranes his neck forward while Kurt turns and they share a kiss. They spend about an hour in the tub then get out and get ready for bed themselves.

**\---**

The next day, Blaine was at work and Kurt was home with his girls. He’s not sending them to school for the rest of the week, or until this whole thing is settled. He doesn’t think it’s fair they should be somewhere they don’t feel safe.

He made them waffles for breakfast this morning but they hardly ate. He put on some cartoons for them to watch, hoping it would help but they just looked miserable. He took the rest of the week off from work to handle this situation and thankfully his fashion company understood.

Around 11:30 or so, Kurt was finishing up cleaning their bathroom when he got a text from Blaine.

Hey, I was thinking maybe try talking to the girls separately to see how their stories sound. Call me if you need me and I’ll see you on my lunch break. Love you <3

Kurt smiles as he finishes reading Blaine’s text because he’s taking the girls out for lunch today knowing how depressed they’ve gotten and how it’s starting to affect them.

He takes his husband’s advice and opens his bedroom door calling downstairs, “Ava! Come up here please!” He goes and sits on his bed while his six year old comes upstairs and enters the room. “Am I in trouble, mommy?” She asks, her voice so gentle. “No sweetheart, mommy just wants to talk to you. C’mere.” He waves for her to come over to the bed and she climbs up to sit next to him.

“Ava, can you tell mommy what exactly has been happening at school?” He asks. She nods and starts to explain what the kids have been doing to her. “They would tease me um, saying my parents are fags and that Livy and I are freaks.” She swallows and fiddles with her fingers, obviously uncomfortable talking about this. Kurt puts his hand on top of hers, holding back his tears, and she continues. “They sometimes push me and-and Livy and take our things in class and they-” She stops as she starts to cry with her head down. Her shoulders bob, much like her mother’s the day before, and she covers her face. “What baby? What else did they do? You can tell me.” She sniffles and keeps her face hidden in her hands, “T-They ripped my p-picture of y-you and d-daddy.” Kurt inhales sharply and closes his eyes, trying to stay calm. He keeps himself together and brings his baby into his arms. “Shh, shh, it’s okay baby. I’m so sorry this happened.” He slowly rocked her in his arms and kissed her head a few times, feeling awful. “You can go back downstairs now.”

With that, Ava left the room while Kurt called out for her sister. “Olivia! Come here babe!” He waited and soon, her twin entered the room and sat where Ava was. He asked her the same thing and she told him everything Ava except about the picture. He knew she didn’t have one of them, only Ava did because she used to suffer from separation anxiety. Since then, Kurt gave her a photo of him and Blaine to have in her backpack so that she would have it if she ever started to feel a certain way. Olivia wasn’t as emotional as Ava was but Kurt could tell she was still very upset and disturbed with how she’s been treated at school.

After talking to his girls, Kurt went into his bathroom and cried. He held onto the counter and couldn’t help but sob over what his daughters had told him. He grabs some tissues from the small table in the corner and blows his nose from crying. He turns on the faucet and splashes some cold water onto his face trying to get rid of the puffiness in his face. He dabbed his face dry with a soft towel then left his room, going downstairs to see his girls.

“Do you girls wanna go out for lunch?” He asks them hoping they’d say yes. Luckily, both girls frantically nod with huge smiles on their faces. He brings them upstairs and helps them get ready so they can leave. The girls have no idea Blaine is meeting them out for lunch so they’re going to be in for a nice surprise. Once they were dressed and ready, Kurt got them into the car and drove to a cafe downtown he and Blaine went to all the time.

They get a table near the window and Ava sits with Kurt while Olivia sits alone on the other side. He checked his phone to see he had another text from Blaine letting him know he should be there shortly. Another small smile formed on his face while his girls were giggling at each other just next to him.

Ten minutes later, he saw Blaine walk in and waved to him, the girls were confused but gasped when they saw their dad sneak up to their table. “Daddy!” Olivia gets out of her chair and runs over to Blaine, her sister follows and they hug around his waist. “Hi babies!” He smiles and gives them each a kiss on their head. They return to the table and he gives Kurt a kiss as well, “Hi baby.” His voice deep and sexy. Kurt raises an eyebrow and smirks at his husband as he sits next to Olivia.

They order their food and Blaine talks to his daughters for a bit while Kurt just listens and sips his ice water. About halfway through their meal, Blaine and Ava switch seats. He sits next to Kurt and wraps his arm around his husband’s shoulder. “So, the school called me today and told me that they want us to come in tomorrow morning for a meeting with the principal.” He says while rubbing Kurt’s shoulder. “I told the secretary I would get back to her on it because I wanted to know what you wanted to do.” He adds.

Kurt stares at his husband and brings his hand up to Blaine’s face, brushing his thumb across his smooth cheek. “We’ll go in tomorrow morning, okay? We’ll go in and settle this.” Blaine nods and pecks his husband’s lips. “I’m glad you were able to join us for lunch. I know the girls are happy you came too.” Blaine smiles and they both move to gaze at their girls. “I’m glad I did too.”

After their lunch, they all say bye to Blaine as he leaves to return to work and the three of them head off to the store real quick. Kurt just wanted to pick up a few things for dinner tonight so they went to the grocery store and he navigated his way around the place knowing exactly what he needed, having put it in his notes prior.

While walking through the aisles, he noticed Ava was acting really weird. She was staring off into the distance, frozen, almost like she was possessed. “Aves?” He asks as both he and Olivia are staring at her. “You okay?” She began to shake her head no and started to breathe rapidly. “M-M-Mommy!” Kurt turned her around and kneeled in front of her, holding onto her shoulders seeing that she was crying. “What baby? What’s wrong?” She turns and points to another kid who was there with his mom and wasn’t doing very pleasant things behind his mother’s back. Kurt growls and turns Ava’s head forward to face him as she continues to cry. She was having a panic attack inside the store and Kurt was freaking out himself because he knew people were gonna start staring so he just left his cart and picked up his girls, getting out of there as fast as he could.

He carries them to the car and stands next to Ava in the backseat, letting her take a few sips from his water bottle. He moved her brown curls out of her face and let her settle down before he spoke to her. He patiently waited for her to stop crying and knew she would be fine. “Was that one of the kids from school?” She nods and takes another big gulp from his bottle. Kurt rubs the back of his neck and shakes his head, swallowing the lump in his throat. He makes sure both of them are buckled into their seats before closing the door and going up to the driver’s seat.

Kurt cried the entire way home and couldn’t stop. He left the girls downstairs while he went upstairs and called Blaine right away. He didn’t know what to do or what to even think, he was just so so upset and irritated with everything. They talked for a while then by the time they hung up, Kurt was incredibly exhausted and just wanted to sleep but he couldn’t leave his girls alone. He joined them downstairs and they were so loving with Kurt knowing he was going through the ringer as well and needed comfort. He loved his girls with every bone in his body, enough to maybe even change the world one day.

**\---**

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the principal’s office at their daughters’ school, furious, around them stood their daughters’ teacher and the vice principal. The principal wasn’t much help to Kurt and Blaine as they sat and talked about what’s been going on with their daughters’ while at school.

“I don’t think you’re understanding, sir.” Kurt began and adjusted himself in his seat. “We were both bullied in high school for being gay and I’m sure there are still people out there who don’t accept us and we’re used to it but our kids aren’t and they do not deserve to be tormented by your students in your school.” He says with a sharp attitude, crossing his legs. “It shouldn’t be tolerated and you should have been doing something while this was going on!”

“I understand Mr. Hummel-Anderson but they’re just kids and-”

“-They’re just kids?!” Kurt sits back in his chair and shares a disgusted look with Blaine. “They're learning to behave this way at home! I’m not one to say how to parent your kids but your school should at least focus on the acceptance of people who want to be different or come from different backgrounds. They should feel like they belong and right now by daughters’ don’t feel like they belong here because of how terrible they’ve been treated!” He screamed and was sure his face was as red as a fire engine.

“Mr. Hummel-Anderson, I understand you’re frustrated with what has happened but I’m afraid I can’t do anything without proof.”

“Proof? Our daughters’ teacher just told you what she’s been seeing in her classroom, there’s your proof! What more do you want!?”

“There needs to be more than one report and since there isn’t then I can’t do anything at this point. I’m sorry.”

Kurt scoffs and shakes his head, looking away from the principal as tears grew in his eyes. He takes a deep breath and faces Blaine, “Let’s go.” His husband obeys his orders and the two rise from their seats, leaving the office. They walk to their car together and as soon as they get in, Kurt faces the window and breaks down while holding his hand over his eyes. He loudly sniffles a few times but doesn’t say a word the entire ride home.

He carries himself upstairs and gets onto his bed, pulling the covers over his body continuing to cry while Blaine stays downstairs with the girls and his mom who came over to watch them.

Kurt eventually calms down and just lays in bed staring at the wall. His chest rose with every breath he took and his eyes grew heavy from all the crying. He hears someone come upstairs and pulls the blankets further over his body, hoping they’d go away. “Hey.” Blaine says as he enters the room, closing the door behind him. He climbs onto the bed next to his husband and wraps his arms around him, “Wanna talk?”

Kurt doesn’t say or do anything for a few minutes but gives in and turns around, facing Blaine. He puts his hand on Blaine’s chest and runs his fingers along the fabric of his shirt. “I thought things would be different for them...I thought people would be accepting.” Kurt explains, still occupied with Blaine’s shirt. “I know baby, I thought so too but we can’t let this beat us down. We have to be strong for our girls. They depend on us to make it better for them.” He knew Blaine was right but felt he wasn’t strong enough to keep fighting this never ending war they had with the world. “I just want them to be safe and happy that’s it, I don’t care about anything else. Just as long as they know they’re safe, happy, and loved.”

Blaine’s lips twist into a smile as he brings his face closer to Kurt. “You know you’re cute when you’re mad. It was almost impossible to keep it together today in that office as you were going off on the principal. That’s what I love most about you, your attitude.” The two laugh and Blaine cups Kurt’s face in his hand, “I told you once and I’ll tell you again that prejudice is just ignorance. We know how to handle it and we’re going to do everything we can to help our girls, okay?” Kurt nods and grabs Blaine’s hand, holding it to his chest. “I love you.” Blaine grins and gives Kurt a kiss. “I love you too.”

**\---**

Two weeks later, Kurt, Blaine, and their kids found themselves standing in the middle of a Board of Education meeting ready to appeal what’s happened in their daughters’ lives. The auditorium was packed with other parents, faculty, staff, as well as their friends and families who have all come out to support them.

Kurt and Blaine made sure to dress to the nines knowing they had to be professional but with Kurt’s fashion sense it was a win with the outfits.

“Okay next order of business, Mr. Kurt Hummel-Anderson and Mr. Blaine Hummel-Anderson, please come up.” The superintendent was always a bitch but at least she was giving them a chance to express how they felt.

Both Kurt and Blaine walked up to the podium and Kurt adjusted the mic looking at the small crowd of people. Even after performing all those times in high school, he still gets a little nervous on stage. He takes a deep breath and feels Blaine’s hand on his back for support. He nods at his husband and clears his throat, moving the mic closer to him. “Hello everybody, thank you all for coming tonight.” He began. “I’d like to introduce myself first, I’m Kurt Hummel-Anderson and this is my husband Blaine Hummel-Anderson and we are here tonight for you all to understand what we’ve been dealing with as a family and part of this school’s environment.” As Kurt went on talking about how his daughters’ have been bullied by students in the school and how life isn’t easy for them, even as adults. “-I’m not coming here to ask for forgiveness but I am coming here because our children deserve an education and deserve to be treated equally among their peers. I want you all to know that you can make a difference in this world if you teach your own kids about acceptance and equality, thank you.” He nods towards the crowd and they all clap as they start to walk off stage.

“Wait a minute Mr. Hummel-Anderson.” The superintendent says, causing them both to stop and turn to face the row of people at the tables in back of the stage. “I’d like to personally apologize for how your kids were treated in a school that is part of our community. It’s not tolerated and I will make sure those students get the punishment they deserve. You don’t have to accept this either, but on behalf of the school board we all want to say sorry that you and your family had to experience this.”

He looks at Blaine, biting his lip as his husband smiles at him.

“Why thank you for that.” He says and plays with his wedding ring. “Blaine and I appreciate your sympathy and effort into making a difference for our kids. But we have decided to pull our girls out of this school and they’ll be starting a new school. We know in our hearts that things will be different for them and that they get what they deserve.”

“I see.” She sighs. “Well I wish you all the best of luck in the future and I thank you for coming here today to share what’s been going on. I hope to make a difference in our schools.” Kurt and Blaine thank her then continue off stage.

They later go home and celebrate with their girls over some sparkling cider. It was a huge relief to know that people were actually on their side and wanted to help make a difference. They both know that as long as their girls are happy, they’re happy too. They’re able to go on together in life, sure that their girls are well taken care of and loved.


End file.
